The Sleepover
by LukewarmLollipop
Summary: As the boys of selphia have a sleepover (inspired by margaret's slumber parties) everyone's feelings about Frey come out.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAfter Dylas overheard Margaret inviting all of the girls to her house for a slumber party, he decided to do the same. It had been rather difficult for him to make friends since he had moved to Selphia. Everyone was nice enough to him, but he never really felt as if he 'fit in' just yet. He was hoping this would be a chance to turn things around. He (rather excitedly) prepared the perfect snacks with the help of Porcoline in the morning. He had everyone's favorites- ice cream for Vishnal, brownies for Kiel, grilled seafood for Leon and onigiri for Arthur… and for Doug, which Dylas hesitated to admit. Finally, the night arrived and people trickled it one by one to the upper floor of the restaurant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Vishnal, you're early." Dylas smiled at the blue haired butler./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes! I take my obligations very seriously. I wanted to see if I could help with anything before everyone else arrives." Vishnal smiled, keen as ever to be of some use./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Everything's already been done. Thanks for the offer, though." Dylas said. He saw Vishnal's smile waver for a second and then backtracked- "Vishnal, how about you take everyone's sleeping bags as they come in? You can organize them into a circle." He suggested./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes! Perfect!" Vishnal said, immediately fanning out his sleeping bag beside Dylas's./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAnother voice was added to the mix, Leon. He casually strolled in, and once he saw Vishnal setting up the sleeping bags he lazily handed over his embroidered bag to him to lay down. One by one, everyone showed up until only one was missing- Doug./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sorry I'm late!" He said, standing in the doorframe and wheezing. "I ran all the way here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I wonder what kept you, Doug?" Arthur smiled politely as he sipped from a teacup./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Uhh…" Doug said, looking at everyone's expectant faces. He wavered a bit when he looked at Dylas's face. Before he spoke, he winced a bit. "You guys, we promised not to talk about this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEveryone sighed collectively./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I hate to admit it, but he gets a pass this time." Leon said, waving his peacock feather fan on himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDylas felt himself start to get angry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, it wouldn't be fair." Arthur said diplomatically. "So… moving on?" He asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes! Moving on!" Vishnal smiled nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why!?" Dylas asked. Everyone was silent. "Why do we pretend when we all know very well what is going on here?" Dylas was upset at himself for getting mad at people he so badly wanted to be friends with, but this topic was always a sensitive one./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hey! YOU don't know ANYTHING about what was happening." Doug said. Doug saying anything at all just made Dylas madder./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Shut up! You're such an idiot! We all know!" Dylas shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Now, now, boys." Leon said, acting as if he was so much older than everyone else./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanArthur let out a sigh. "Leon, you know they're right. It's hard for me as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't prefer it either, but what's the point in torturing ourselves with the unknown?" Leon said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I read a book the other day that said your mind runs faster than the truth." Kiel piped up, after being quiet for the most of the conversation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLeon and Arthur both seemed to consider this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So…" Kiel continued, "What if we all just tell each other? Then we are all on the same page."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDylas flinched nervously, but he nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I think a sleepover would be a perfect place to talk about this sort of thing" Vishnal said, nodding seriously./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDoug looked at Dylas, but Dylas looked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe topic of Frey was always a sensitive one. Somehow, they all agreed when they first got to the topic that they would keep their relationships between themselves and her. But now that everyone was so serious with her, it was hard to ignore that there were other men involved in her life. But they all cared for her so much, that it was hard for them to picture her with anyone else. It was always sort of an unspoken fact throughout the town, the boys loved Frey, and Frey loved the boys./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, we went to the blacksmith." Doug started. Dylas started holding back laughter because he knew Doug was awful at forging, but he was so angry that the laughter was far and few between anyways./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I made her a ring."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"A ring? Are you… proposing!?" Kiel asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What!? No!" Doug said. "Well… I was thinking about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDylas felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had already asked Frey to marry him once, but she declined. She said she wasn't ready./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well I was thinking about it too." Arthur admitted./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"As was I." Leon looked at the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I already have the ring." Kiel said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh… I thought I was the only one…" Vishnal said, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well… em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"tough/em. I'm sorry, but I am sick of playing nice with you guys. She deserves me! Not any of you." Doug said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So you're saying she deserves the worst of us?" Leon asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No!" Doug said. "Listen, forget it. I'm going home!" Doug said, angrily. He turned to go, but someone was standing blocking the doorway. It was Porcoline./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You boys don't know the true meaning of love!" Porco said. "Stay right here. ALL of you!" He said, looking at Doug./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe boys sat not speaking in their circle that was prepared by Vishnal. They waited for a few minutes until Porco returned, with a blindfolded Frey./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hey! I know it's you Porco! LET ME GO! I was in the middle of something!" Frey said. He plaved her gently in the middle of the circle and took off her blindfold./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFrey looked around the circle, her green eyes glinting. "What… Oh. Hey everyone." She smiled nonchalantly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Frey, it's causing them pain." Porcoline said. Frey's smile wavered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What do you mean?" She asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Princess, you are aware of our situation. But I believe none of us wish to change it." Vishnal said, looking around at everyone else./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What?" She asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We would rather share you than not have you at all." Leon agreed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What?" She asked again, blankly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Frey, do you understand what they're saying?" Porco said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Not at all!" She smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Is she really that oblivious? /emDylas thought to himself. He looked around and realized everyone must be thinking the same thing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Frey, go home." Doug said, sadly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Did I do something to upset any of you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, princess. Of course not." Arthur said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFrey walked out, her pigtails swaying as she shook her head in confusion./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She's an idiot." Dylas said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"A beautiful one." Leon agreed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"One day one of us will capture her, but it will take a while." Arthur agreed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I hope it's me." Doug said solemnly. Everyone glared at him./p


End file.
